Everything to me
by hiinata
Summary: "Hinata, why did you lie to me, you said  you loved me why did you not tell me" Naruto-kun was shaking me, and i can't explain to him what was happening.I shrugged his hands away from my shoulder. "Stop Naruto kun, I love Sasuke-kun..."
1. Chapter 1

**Everything to Me**

So Hello, this is my first ever fanfiction.

It's a SasuHina with a NaruHina at some part.

Hope you like it.

Please Review, if you would like me to continue. ^^

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 1:

*Hinata's POV*

I was walking in the hallways of the Hokage Tower. I was called to help Sakura-chan in stocking all the papers in the Hokage's office.

As I was walking I heard familiar voices coming from a room ahead of me…

"Oi! Did you already answer Hinata's confession?"

I stopped my tracks in front of the door where I heard the voices; it was Kiba-kun's voice.

I knew that they had found out that I confessed to Naruto-kun during Pain's invasion, but I never knew they would ask him outright for his answer.

"You should not keep her waiting, it's rude" it was Shikamaru this time.

I heard someone sigh.

Was it Naruto-kun?

I found myself eavesdropping and listening closely at the door.

"You know…"

I froze, it was Naruto-kun.

"I really don't know what to say to her…" he paused… "I just don't feel the same way towards Hinata"

I was frozen from where I standing, I felt my heart slamming hardly in my chest.

I stepped back and moved away from the door, tears trying to escape, but I tried very

Hard to hold it back.

"Don't cry Hinata, He's just a boy." I told myself.

I paused. I knew better. Naruto. He was not just a boy, He was my inspiration. My first love.

But now all my dreams of being with him are shattered. My heart broke to pieces, and I knew then… Things will never be the same.

I put on a straight face and walked towards where Sakura-chan was.

As I entered the room Sakura-Chan's face beamed with happiness.

"Hinata! I glad that you are here, there so much work. I don't think I can take it"

I faced her, and put on a small smile, trying so hard to hide the hurt in my eyes.

"Glad I can help Sakura-chan" I said.

The room fell silent as Sakura-chan and I started stocking the papers. Maybe Sakura-chan felt that I was not in a mood to talk. I was frustrated because the silence only dragged me back to that moment and the words that Naruto-kun said.

I was deep in my thoughts, starting to feel the tears willing themselves back to my eyes, when suddenly I heard a loud knock on the door. I hurriedly wiped the tears away, and turned to see Neji-niisan at the doorway, looking worriedly at me.

"Hinata-sama, the elders want to speak with you" he said.

At the Hyuga Manor -

I found myself standing outside the door of the Council of the Hyuga elders

I was very nervous, being summoned by the Elders was usually not a good sign. It meant no good. Especially not to me.

I put myself together and knocked at the great wooden door

*knock*

I become more nervous when the member of the Branch finally opened the door and announced my presence

"Hinata-sama has arrived" the tall man announced.

I walked in and bowed to give my respect and kept quiet, waiting for them to tell me what's going on

"Do you know why you are here child?" One gray haired, skinny elder sitting superiorly among the elders said.

I took a deep breath, trying to slow down the fast beating of my heart.

No. Hinata, don't stutter. I thought to myself.

"No Elder, I was only told that you have called for me and that I must see you all immediately." I answered relieved that I did not stutter.

"Look Up child" the same man commanded.

I obeyed and raised my head. And when I looked around I realized, my father was not here, where was he? What if something bad has happened.

As I was thinking, I wasn't aware that my hands were rubbing vigorously against each other.

I was worried of my father.

Worried.

Ironic right? I was worried of a man who was the least concerned about my whereabouts.

"We have called you here for a very important task" said the old man, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I felt my stomach churn, I know that the next statement that comes from this man would be the end of me.

"You do know that as the heiress to this clan you are obliged to produce offspring that will serve as the future heir, and you also have the responsibility of strengthening our alliance to other parts of the village.

I can't believe what I am hearing, are they asking me to do the thing I fear the most? ...

"HYUGA HINATA!" he said with a loud voice "You are to marry a the Prince of the Fire Village. The engagement will take place in a month; you have by then to prepare."

That was it.

Everything has come to an end.

End of Chapter 1.

Tell me what you think

So I'll know if I should continue.

Thank you.

Read and Review. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_I can't believe what I am hearing, are they asking me to do the thing I fear the most? ..._

"_HYUGA HINATA!" he said with a loud voice "You are to marry the Prince of the Fire Village. The engagement will take place in a month; you have by then to prepare."_

_That was it._

_Everything has come to an end._

-OoOOooO-

I froze. Marry. Who?

"Do you have anything to say in this matter child?"

"D-Does my father approve of this?" I asked them yet afraid of the answer

"Your father is in a trip to Sunna and will be returning next week, but we will inform him of this as soon as he gets back" a man to my left said.

So father doesn't know about this, the elders have decided this on their own, they must really want to get rid of me, am I that worthless to them that they would send me to marry a man I don't even know.

I wanted to protest. To say no, but I knew deep down, that any attempt to struggle would be useless, they have decided this and I can't do anything…

My mind brought me back to what happened earlier. Naruto. He doesn't love me and he never will…

I have already lost a lot.

But I won't be losing what's left. My Village, My clan, My friends, My father, My sister and Neji-niisan.

I will not forsake them.

Not anymore.

So I thought of the most rational thing to do.

To compromise.

I looked at them and said "I… I have something to ask of you great Elders."

The Elder that was sitting superiorly stared at me and raised an eyebrow

"What is it child, we will fulfill your favor, granted that it is reasonable." He said to me.

"Elders… I- I ask you to remove Neji-niisans's cursed seal and name him the Heir to this clan."

The room filled with murmurs. It would be natural given what I said earlier about Neji-niisan becoming the clan leader. They want to get rid of me, but I will never let them get what they want.

"That's preposterous! How can we make a Branch Member the heir to this clan! Have you lost your mind child!" the elder shouted angrily.

I took a deep breath to gather my courage to not stutter and to give them my stand in this arrangement.

"All of you, amongst all people should know that, by marrying a person outside the clan, I would be renounced of my position as the heiress, did you forget about that elder, and nobody would be better replacement for me than Neji-nii. He is far more skilled and more intelligent than most of the Main House Members"

"What about Hanabi, she is supposed to be the next heiress" a man to my left said

I glared at him. How dare he involve my sister.

"I won't let you burden my sister with the task of being the heiress. I won't let you take away her childhood and most of all her freedom, I will accept this task you have given me, but You have to do your part first"

I was surprised of my courage to speak to the elders like that. But I regret nothing. It had to be done, I needed to do something that somehow I can be happy of…

The elder who spoke to me first looked at the other elders and looked at me, and then he sighed.

"Very well child, if that is what you wish then it shall be done, but you also have to do your part without any arguments. Now, let us seal this agreement."

I signed the scroll that they have made for this arrangement.

I felt my doom.

And I realized…

There is no turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. I did not get some reviews so I thought that you guys didn't like my story, but I just found out that some of you have put my story on the alert list so THANK YOU SO MUCH to ginsbabymomma, hash16,& Invader Rubie.^^

And thanks to, Invader Rubie & keniii for the reviews. ^^

_**I signed the scroll that they have made for this arrangement.**_

_**I felt my doom.**_

_**And I realized…**_

_**There is no turning back.**_

**Chapter 3**

I can't believe it. Will I be able to do it?

I paused at my tracks. Yes of course I can do this; I was not doing this for myself, finally I

Am able to do something that is of help to everyone.

I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't notice Neji-niisan standing at the corner; he stopped me by holding onto my shoulders

"Hinata-sama! What did the elders want from you?"

"I-it's nothing Neji-niisan, p-please don't worry about it" smiling halfheartedly

"I know it's something Hinata-sama, I can see it in your eyes, please tell me so I can help you." Neji-niisan said to me, his eyes pleading.

I sighed, should I tell him about the arrangements? He'll get mad, but I can trust Neji-niisan with this, he has been more than just a branch member to me, he is my brother.

"Neji-niisan, the elders have arranged for me to marry the Prince of the Fire Village"

I felt Neji-niisans's hand stiffen on my shoulder, then fell limply to his side

"How dare they…" his voice just a whisper but I can hear the rage in it. "Don't worry Hinata-sama, I won't allow that, I will talk to them"

He started walking off but I grabbed his arm

"No Neji-nii! P-Please, I- I have already a-agreed to it" I looked down not wanting to meet his gaze

"Why? Why did you agree to that arrangement Hinata-sama! You are better than that! You cannot allow them to get rid of you that way!" he said, his voice rising because of anger

"It was worth it Neji-nii" I said without a stutter. Yes, this was a choice a made, and I know it's worth it.

"What would be so much more worth that you Freedom!" he shouted at me.

I looked down, and took a deep breath, I don't want to be a burden anymore…

"Neji-nii, one of the reasons why I accepted the arrangement is for you to become the heir of the clan"

"what!" He said surprise evident in his voice

I looked at him "As you said, they were, trying to get rid of me, so I said that if I was to leave I wanted you to become the Hyuuga Heir and asked them to remove your cursed seal."

"But why, Hanabi is still here"

I sighed " They asked me the same question, but I know that you too would never want them to do the things that happened to me happen to Hanabi, I want her to enjoy her childhood Neji-niisan, I want her to be happy." I said and looking back down again.

"I have to go Neji-niisan, I must take this scroll and inform the Hokage of the arrangements"

Neji-niisan grabbed my arm "Hinata-sama, no matter what happens please remember that I am always here to protect you and help you,"

"I know Nii-san, that's why I'm glad that you are still here, protect Hanabi for me okay?"

He nodded to me, still shocked by the news …maybe, I removed his hand from my arm and started walking to the Hokage Tower..

So what do you think guys?

I know it's kinda boring, this part about the Hyuuga cousins…

Where's Sasuke?

Hehe… He'll appear soon!^^

Next: What'll happen in the Hokage's Office and what is Tsunade Planning.^^

Please Read and Review. It would be much appreciated.^^

THANK YOU !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Guys!

This is the new chapter to "Everything to me".

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. It is owned by Kishimoto. ^^

_Previously:_

_He nodded to me, still shocked by the news …maybe; I removed his hand from my arm and started walking to the Hokage Tower._

Chapter 4

-At the Hokage Tower –

I am nervous, I don't know how to tell my teammates about this, I know that I should tell them because they are a family to me, but first I have to go through the Hokage.

So I build up my confidence and knocked gently at the door.

"Come in" I heard her say from the other side

I opened the door and the Hokage welcomed me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Hinata, what brings you here?"

"A-ano, Konnichiwa Hokage-sama. I h-have a message from the Hyuuga Council, It is the arrangement for the Treaty with the Royal Family of the Fire Village."

"Hmm, so what was the final verdict..." She asked seemingly uninterested, I got the scroll from my bag and handed it over; she took the scroll from me and read it.

The Hokage didn't manage to mask the shock she felt from reading the scroll. She looked at me with wide eyes and distaste washed over her facial expression, she then stood.

"They are crazy! This is crazy! They are marrying you off for that treaty! This is their pathetic way to make your clan powerful! I cannot approve of this. Have you read this, Hinata? You should read this. This is outrageous!"

She spat, running out of breath.

I was shocked with the Hokage's' reaction. I never imagined her to react like this.

I looked at her shocked, and then composed myself so that I can tell her that I have read the scroll and that I agreed to it.

I took a deep breath.

"Hokage-sama, I- I have read the scroll, I was there when the elders talked about it, I- I already agreed to it and I have signed that agreement"

She looked at me, surprise evident in her face

"Hinata, are you sure about this, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I am sure about this Hokage-sama. Even if I have to be branded the cursed seal for leaving the village… that would be alright as long as I can help, it is worth it."

I bowed down and closed my eyes

I didn't want this. But I _needed_ to do this, I thought.

"But Hinata, we also need you here"

I looked at her. "Hokage-sama, I believe that there are still a lot more kunoichis around, and I also believe that this is my responsibility as a Hyuuga and my responsibility to my sister." I said with determination.

The Hokage sighed and slumped back to her chair.

"Okay Hinata, tell your council that I have _considered_ this arrangement….but if you want to back out just tell me Hinata, and we'll find another way, you don't have to do this you know"

I bowed to show my courtesy "Thank you Hokage-sama"

Then there was a knock on the door

"Come in" Hokage-sama said

Ino came inside the room, "Hokage-sama, you are needed in the Medical Storage Room, the Inventory Report is ready"

"Okay Ino, you can go", The Hokage looked at me "You too Hinata, go home, rest and take time to think about what I said."

I nodded and thanked her again.

"What was that about Hinata" Ino asked me.

"A-ano, I-it's nothing Ino" I said to her.

"Okay" she said.

Then we left the Hokage Tower

-Inside the Hokage's office-

Tsunade sighed. "What's the problem with those Hyuuga Elders, giving their heir just to make their clan known."

She sighed again, and looked at the door.

"Naruto, I know you're there."

The door opened revealing a very confused looking Naruto.

"Obaa-san, why?"

A/N: ^^

So what do you guys think?

Is it okay?

Please Read and Review. ^^

I would just like to thank umnia , XxshippingsMfreakxX, nora-hime-chan , Invader Rubie , Emeryald, keniii, & Avathar Isil for the great reviews.^^

I will try my best for you guys! ^^

-hiinata-


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to all of you. :3

This is the newest chapter to "Everything to me"

Thank you for reading this story.

Hope it is to your standards.

Previously:

_Tsunade sighed. "What's the problem with those Hyuuga Elders, giving their heir just to make their clan known."_

_She sighed again, and looked at the door._

_"Naruto, I know you're there."_

_The door opened revealing a very confused looking Naruto._

_"Obaa-san, why?"_

-Chapter 5-

I woke up with the sunshine coming through my window.

I should train today. I sighed. My thoughts drifted back to everything that happened yesterday.

I still couldn't get over it.

I'll be sent out in a month to marry a person I don't even have any information about…. What was really hard though so far was telling my second family…

My team.

-Flashback-

"Oi! Hinata! I heard Kiba-kun yell, I turned around and saw him waving at me, and beside him was Akamaru and Shino-kun was trailing behind.

As they approached me I faced them

"Hi Kiba-kun & Shino-kun" I said with a smile

Shino-kun nodded and Akamaru came to my side, I touched the back of his ears and petted him.

"Hi to you too Akamaru"

Then I remembered that is should be the one telling them the news about the arrangement. I don't want them to know it from anyone else.

"A A-no K-Kiba-kun, Sh-Shino-kun" I stuttered.

"Can we go to the training grounds? I have to tell you something"

They both nodded and we all went to the training ground

As we arrived there, Kiba-kun sat on the ground and leaned on Akamaru and Shino-kun leaned on a tree near Kiba-kun and I stood in front of them and thinking how to start.

"So what is it Hinata?" Kiba-kun asked

"Well, a-ano…" I found myself stuttering again, words failing to come out and I also was twiddling with my fingers

'You need to tell them now Hinata' I said to myself. 'It's now or never'

"Go on, you know you can tell us anything Hinata" Shino-kun said as I looked up.

I looked at both of them and took a deep breath.

"T-The Hyuuga C-Council Elders, m-made an agreement to strengthen the ties among the clans in the fire Village and also with the Royal Family of the Fire Country."

"A-huh, so what's that got to do with you Hinata? Wouldn't that be a great thing" Kiba said looking uninterested.

"Kiba, let her finish, she wouldn't be telling us about this if it isn't bothering her" Shino said in an attempt to shut Kiba up.

Kiba-kun and Shino-kun looked back at me so I continued telling them about the arrangement

"To strengthen that treaty the elders have a-asked me…" I paused and took a deep breath "they asked me to marry the Prince of the Fire Country. They gave me 1 month to prepare and after that month I would be leaving Konoha…" I trailed off not wanting to talk anymore, tears threatening to fall.

I fell down to my knees and I felt the tears falling and I started sobbing only to feel two sets of arms wrap around me and hear Akamaru whining.

"I am so sorry Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Akamaru. I didn't mean to cry"

In a continuous struggle to stop the tears I felt their embrace go tighter pulling me closer to both of them. And as I looked up, their soft expression in their faces made me cry harder.

"Shhh… Don't apologize Hinata…Don't cry anymore" Kiba told me while patting my back. "Does the Hokage know about this? Don't they have another way?" Kiba-kun Continued.

"I already talked to the Hokage and she said that I didn't have to do this, but- but…"

"Your clan was the ones that have arranged this and if you wouldn't agree, Hanabi would have to replace you" Shino-kun concluded.

I was unable to speak because of my sobbing so I just nodded.

Kiba-sighed and said "Hinata, you are very precious to us, and we wouldn't want you to go through this if it only would make you unhappy"

I looked at them and they released me from their embrace, but they still held on to my hand

"I need to do this. I was always the useless one, but now I could do something to help and make the Hyuuga Clan see me"

They looked at me, both serious.

"Hinata, you are never useless. You are a great kunoichi remember that" Kiba-kun said

"Yes Hinata, just believe in yourself and no matter what happens we will always be here with you" Shino-kun said

"Yeah!" Kiba-kun replied

I smiled through my tears. I could always count on them to make me feel better. They wiped away my tears

"Hinata, no matter what you have decided, always know that we will never leave you. We will always help you and protect you. Okay?" Kiba-kun said while Shino-kun nodded and Akamaru barked his agreement.

I hugged them both and Akamaru and smiled happily.

"Thank You" I told them.

-End of Flashback—

I felt so lucky to have teammates like them, they so understand.

As I was about to stand there was a knock on my door

"Hinata-sama, it's me Neji"

I approached the door and opened it

"Ohayoo Neji-nii" I said with a smile.

He smiled back "Ohayoo Hinata-sama, breakfast is ready and also the Hokage has called you to her office at 10 she said that she would be giving you a mission."

"Okay Neji-niisan, I'll be down in a minute. Thank You"

He nodded then left me to myself to prepare. After I showered and put on my usual clothes I went down stairs to eat breakfast, as I arrived I saw Neji-nii and Hanabi.

"Ohayoo Hanabi-chan and Neji-nii"

"Ohayo Nee-san" Hanabi said smiling at me while Neji-nii nodded at my way.

"Nee-san, can you teach me how to press flowers today? I really want to learn how to do it"

"Oh, I really am sorry Hanabi, I can't the Hokage is giving me a mission today, but I'll teach you when I come back, is it okay?"

It is only with my family and my teammates that I stutter less, it's because they have known me better and I feel comfortable with them

"Hai Nee-san" Hanabi said as she continued eating.

When I finished eating I bid farewell to Neji and Hanabi and went to the Hokage office to know what my mission was about.

-Hokage Tower-

As I was walking to in the hallways I felt that someone was coming from behind and that chakra signature was so familiar to me…

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted

I froze, I was not ready to face him yet, and the memories of yesterday were still so fresh in my mind.

I tried my best to remain calm. I faced him with a smile

"Hi N-Naruto-kun"

"Hey, so what's up? I saw you go out of Obaa-sans office yesterday, what'd she tell you dattebayo?" Naruto asked suddenly.

I was shocked and nervous, he shouldn't know about the arrangement. Not yet.

"A-ano, it was nothing Naruto-kun, I – I was only giving her my r-report of my mission l-last w-week."

I never really lied because I never was really good at it, but I was hoping that Naruto-kun won't notice it.

"Hmm. Oh, I thought it was something big"

"O-Oh it w-was nothing. R-r-really."

He looked at me with a weird expression and then gave me his foxy-grin

"Okay Hinata! Oh, I have to go; I still have to go meet the Sakura-chan"

"O- Okay, take care"

"Sure"

Then he ran off, I sighed I still felt hurt, but I was relieved that he doesn't know anything.

-Naruto's POV—

She lied to me, Hinata lied. She hid the information from me. Why would she do that, why would she hide something like that from me.

-Flashback-

"Naruto I know your there"

The door opened revealing a confused Naruto

"What do you mean why Naruto?"

"Why did you just let her do it, why didn't you persuade her to back out?"

"Naruto, it is not in my position to stop Hinata, it was _her_ decision, she has her reasons Naruto and she would do anything to help. She is a really nice girl."

"But Obaa-san! She going to go marry someone she doesn't even know, wouldn't that be sad! She shouldn't do it dattebayo! It's wrong"

"No Naruto, You don't understand."

"What! Then if I don't understand, make me understand!"

"I can't only Hinata can do that"

"What the hell Obaa-san, just stop her dattebayo!"

"If you really don't want her to do it Naruto the YOU stop her!"

-End of Flashback—

I really don't know what to do now, she won't talk to me about it.

I won't give.

Hinata, you won't be leaving because I…I will stop you.

-Hinata—

I knocked on the Hokage's door and opened it.

"Hokage-sama, Hyuuga Hinata reporting"

"Oh, come in Hinata. You're just in time"

I bowed at her

"How may I be of service Hokage-sama?"

"I have a mission for you in Suna, but before that we have to wait for your partner for this mission"

Partner? I thought who would be my partner for this mission?

There was a knock and then the door opened, I was shocked to see the person come in. He would be my partner for this mission? I looked at the Hokage to confirm my thought

"Okay, now your partner is here Hinata"

I looked at the person again and he also looked at me

"Uchiha Sasuke, reporting. Hn"

Heres Chapter 5.

What do you think?

Sasuke's Finally here…

What would be their mission?

Please Read and Review.

P.S Thank you so much for all the reviews I love to read the,^^

Thank you again.

-hiinata-


	6. Chapter 6

Hi to all of you.

Sorry for the late update, exams are taking its toll on me so here it is.:3

But before I start with the story I would like to reply to the reviews on Chapter 5.

Daydreamer: Oh, thank you, I'm so glad this story sparked your interest and I hope you continue reading.

Seri glaze: thank you for the review.:) I hope it becomes more interesting for you.

Catherine: Yes, Sasuke finally made his appearance.

Nora-hime-chan: here's the new chapter hope you like this one too.

Invader Rubie: Yes Finally. Hehe and I promise that I'll give him more words to say in the succeeding chapters. XD

Heights1231: I'm writing the new chapter .

Umnia: I'll explain Naruto's POV in the latter chapter.

Till: thank you for your constructive suggestions. It's really hard to get people to read your story when you are not a skilled writer, and I will keep you suggestions in mind.

ginsbabymomma : thank you for your review, I really appreciate it.

So let's start with the story.

Previously:

_**Partner? I thought who would be my partner for this mission?**_

_**There was a knock and then the door opened, I was shocked to see the person come in. He would be my partner for this mission? I looked at the Hokage to confirm my thought**_

_**"Okay, now your partner is here Hinata"**_

_**I looked at the person again and he also looked at me**_

_**"Uchiha Sasuke, reporting. Hn"**_

**-CHAPTER 6-**

What? Uchiha Sasuke? He'll be my partner?

No, I am not afraid of him, I am just… intimidated by his presence that why I'm nervous.

I remembered when he came back to Konoha being dragged by Naruto-kun, it was 2 years ago and he was welcomed by many, though some still thought of him as a traitor, but he had proven himself loyal to Konoha as time went by. He also was promoted as a Jounin like us. But one thing that didn't change though is his fan girls, they were like bees still loyal to their queen but in this case their King, all of them are still following him and screaming his name, all of them wanting to revive his clan with him, but then like always he just shrugs them off like they're nothing. Treating them as if they don't even exist and as I can see he is still a man of few words.

I was so deep in my thoughts and I mentally kicked myself for letting my mind wander.

'Wow Hinata, how do you know so much about this man' I thought.

Well actually, I don't really know him that much because we rarely talked, and I say rarely is an understatement; he is often out of the village and on missions so I barely see him.

"So Hinata…" the Hokage said interrupting my thoughts. I straightened and listened for the information about the mission.

"Your mission is to go to the Suna and attend the Annual Ninja Summit; you too will be representing Konoha's two prominent clans, the Hyuuga and Uchiha. I know that there would be unnecessary feedbacks from some villagers regarding the attendance of Sasuke. I already made some prior arrangement and the Kazekage made sure that the two of you stay over at the Kazekage's Mansion for your stay. This mission will only last for a week. You also have to retrieve a scroll from the Kazekage himself and inform him about the recent standing of our trade with their village, the inventory is in this scroll" Sasuke took the scroll report read through it, and put it in his bag.

"And also, Hinata…" the Hokage continued and looked at me "The Kazekage, you should also tell him about the arrangement."

I didn't notice Sasuke-kun move to the east and leaned against the wall of the office.

"Hokage-sama, if you don't mind me asking, what arrangement are you talking about?" Sasuke-kun asked displaying a calm voice and perfect stoic face.

I froze from where I was standing. Oh no, he isn't supposed to know.

"Sasuke, I can't tell you about it now. It is just between the Hyuugas' and me. You will know about it eventually, so not yet now, Sasuke." The Hokage explained, voice filled with authority.

"Hn." He said, his face shifting to blank expression but I think I saw a hint of curiosity.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama" I finally answered

I sighed with relief.

"Hinata, you may take your leave no, meet with Sasuke at the front gates at 1400 hours, I still have something to discuss with him" the Hokage said.

I nodded to her and then at Sasuke-kun. As I was out of the office my thoughts drifted to how is should tell the Kazekage about the arrangement.

-Inside the Hokage Office-

"Sasuke, how are you coping with your life back here, I heard you finished another S-Rank Anbu Mission last week, how did it go?"

"Hn it was okay"

"Define okay Sasuke" the Hokage said rolling her eyes

"Okay means that, it went as planned. I went to Kumogakura, located the target then got what I needed from him".

"Hmm, still a man of few words I see." The Hokage sighed. "Now Sasuke let us get down to business.

"Hn, what another mission, I barely even started this one and you're giving me another?"

"No Sasuke, I am just asking you to multi-task in this mission"

"Hn. So what is it?" Sasuke asked as he went in front of the Hokage's desk

The Hokage seemed a bit hesitant from asking the Uchiha this but she needed to do it.

"I need you to watch over Hyuuga Hinata"

Her statement seemed to make the Uchiha curious for her raised an eyebrow.

"Why? She is a Jounin herself, she is more than capable of protecting herself" Sasuke reasoned.

"Well you see Sasuke, not many know about this but Hyuuga Hinata and the Kazekage are close friends" the Hokage paused, looking at the Uchiha and seeing that he looked curious continued what she was saying " Well, their friendship started when we sent Hinata on a joint Ninja Training in Suna, she stayed there for a while with other Ninjas from our village and then the Kazekage took a liking to her and so was she to him so they have become close friends, and is still are until this day… and in connection to what I am asking you, I am afraid that if Hinata tells him about the arrangement… he'll get mad. And a mad Kazekage is never a good thing. And I just need to you to watch over her, conspicuously that is."

"Hn. But why would the Kazekage be mad about an arrangement that involves her"

"Well, if you were a close friend of Hinata and you knew about this arrangement I know you'll get mad too, and the Kazekage is tad bit over protective of her like her team and Neji."

"Hn. Okay I accept"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow showing her disbelief. "Really?" she said

'This could be interesting' the Uchiha thought.

The Uchiha looked at her seemingly impassive and nodded at her.

"If that's the case then you can go. Please do your mission well and good luck" the Hokage said.

"Hn."

"Sasuke." The Hokage called as Sasuke was heading out.

"If you want to know about what the arrangement is about… try to find about it yourself" the Hokage said as she smirked.

Sasuke smirked too, nodded and headed out of the office.

'Hn this _**is**_ interesting' Sasuke thought

-1400 hours at the Main gate-

-Hinata's POV-

Maybe I went to early, I was really nervous about this mission I felt that something bad might happen, I was facing out the main gate when I heard footsteps coming near me.

"Hyuuga" I heard someone call

When I turned around I saw the last Uchiha walking slowly towards me running his hand through his hair which seemed damp and wet. He looked at me with those piercing onyx eyes of his.

I looked down trying to hide the blush that appeared on my face. I wil not deny that he is a very good looking person, but he is just so cold to others and that unnerves me sometime.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

I nodded unable to answer him without stuttering.

He walked pass me and started walking out to the forest.

"Hn. Come now. Let's get this over with" he said with authority without even looking back at me

"H- Hai!" I answered and started following him.

This is going to be a long mission and now I have to endure it with the last Uchiha.

And with our pace getting faster we set our journey straight to Suna.

So how was it guys. I know this chapter kind of sucks. I'm sorry.

But please continue to read and review, I really really love reading your reviews.

Hope you all like this Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

*hides behind a wall*

Gomeeennnaaasaaiiii!

I was so busy at school so I wasn't able to update until now.

I'm really sorry._

So I'll keep this A/N short & continue with this story.

Previously

"_Are you ready?" He asked me._

_I nodded unable to answer him without stuttering._

_He walked pass me and started walking out to the forest. _

"_Hn. Come now. Let's get this over with" he said with authority without even looking back at me_

"_H- Hai!" I answered and started following him._

_This is going to be a long mission and now I have to endure it with the last Uchiha._

_And with our pace getting faster we set our journey straight to Suna._

**CHAPTER 7**

-Sasuke's POV-

We have been travelling for the whole day now, and this girl with me kept quite the whole time. She seems really deep in thought, that arrangement that the Hokage told me might be something really big for her… but why would I care though, I only want to know what this arrangement is.

"Sasuke-san? I heard her call me, I turned to look at her.

"Hn?" I answered asking her to continue

"A-an-ano…T-here's a cle-clearing 20 meters to the r-right of the tree over there, I-I think th-that we should r-rest for the night."

I nod at her and made my way to the clearing.

"Hinata," I called as I glanced at her

She looked at me surprised that I called her.

"Hai..?" she asked sounding wary.

"You can drop the formalities in calling me. Just call me Sasuke."

"H-Hai Sasuke-sa-..Sasuke" She said trying not to stutter.

I nod at her and continued my way to the clearing.

As we reached the place, I quickly scanned the area making sure that it was clear of any danger.

"It is safe here. We can rest." I announced.

She nodded & we started to build our camp.

As the night finally went by & we were settled for the night, I sat near the fire that I built and wondered what I should do to make this mission end immediately.

As I was lost in my though Hinata came back from the river, and sat on the opposite side of the bonfire. Her eyes look tired. I didn't notice her eyes before, but the fire seems to dance at its pale lavender irises. They seem to have a magnetic pull that would make you look at them and not make you tired. She must have notice what I was doing, and she sighed heavily. What are you doing Uchiha Sasuke, I mentally slapped myself, but still continued to look at this troubled girl in front of me.

She hugged her knees and then rested her forehead against it. I looked at her as she sat in silence.

After what seemed like eternity. I glanced at the girl as she started to dwindle. I walked toward her to see if she fell asleep… As I walked towards her I noticed that she didn't even seem to notice me because she did not raise her head to look at me…

"Hinata…" I called to her softly.

No response… So I leaned and place my mouth near her ear… "Hinata" I whispered...Silence.

I sighed and started to pull her to my arms and carried her. I bent down and laid her in our tent, and as I looked at her I noticed that even when she is sleeping she looked so troubled, and I can't help but wonder what this girl was going through, and what she might be dreaming of at this time.

I brushed a few strands of her away from her face and looked at her, I really don't know anything much about this girl, only that she is the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, at first I thought she was just a spoilt princess who got what she always wanted, but in our academy days, she was the only girl who did not swoon over me and for that I was grateful for her, but she was one of the people whom you wouldn't even recognize or remember if you were not close with her, but as I looked into her sleeping face I can't help but think that she is really pretty…with her pale complexion, those lavender eyes I saw earlier and those lips…

I smacked myself realizing what I was thinking. I got out of the tent and sat back t the log I was sitting to earlier. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I need to clear my head" I muttered softly letting the silence of the forest will me to sleep.

-At the Kazekage Tower-

The Kazekage was sitting at his desk going through all the paper he needed to sign.

The Ninja summit that was going to be held at Suna needed its final preparations so he is taking an overtime finishing all the things needed in order for the summit to go smoothly.

The door opened revealing a brown haired kunoichi.

"Matsuri, what is it?" the Young Kazekage asked.

"Kazekage-sama, preparations for all the guest are done, some of the guests will be arriving tomorrow and you are to meet them at noon, the other will be arriving the day after tomorrow including the representatives of Konoha Ms. Hyuuga & Mr. Uchiha. The Hokage has also sent the message regarding your request for trade, and border report, she said that the scroll is with the Uchiha and that it will be given to you when they arrive."

"Very well then, is that all?"

"Hai, Kazekage-sama" Matsuri answered and bowed.

"Thank you, you make take your leave now." The Kazekage said.

Matsuri nodded and left the room.

As the door closed, Gaara sighed as he turned his chair and looked at his village through the window, everything was peaceful…

"Hinata…" he whispered as a smile graced his lips knowing he'll see the lavender eyes Kunoichi again. Soon.

-At the Forest-

Hinata's POV

When I opened my eyes, there was a faint light coming from outside the tent. The sun must be rising then, I thought to myself.

W-wait….

H-How did I get inside this tent, last thing I remembered was Sasuke looking at me from across the bonfire.

"Sasuke" I muttered to myself. Did her carry me here, Oh my, what happened last night, I don't seem to remember anything after I sat down. Calm down Hinata, there wouldn't have been something bad that has happened. Sasuke may be a cold person but he is a good guy.

I sighed, even though I was able to sleep well last night, I still felt very tired. All this thinking is making me stressed than I ever was even when I am on a mission. I turned to my side trying to go back to sleep as it was still early, then I froze…because lying right next to me was a handsome pale faced man sleeping so peacefully.

In my hazy mind last night I forgot that we only had one tent as Sasuke…

I blushed and looked at him again, but then I can't help but smile he looked so innocent when he's sleeping and without his scowl he looked somewhat…happy.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare at a person while they are sleeping Hinata" I heard him say, I blushed and stared at him… there's that smirk again. I immediately sat up and staggered away from him.

"A-a-an…" I stuttered trying to explain myself.

"Is my face that scary this early in the morning Hinata?" he said with amusement in his tone.

"O-of course n-not!" I said blushing furiously.

"So I am handsome then?" he answered me with that smirk of his still in place.

"N-No! No I – I mean yes! W-what I m-mean i-s aa-a-.." I can feel my face grow hot and I know that I looked like a tomato right now with my face turning scarlet from embarrassment, and If he doesn't stop teasing, I might just faint right now.

Then I heard someone laugh, I looked at Sasuke and saw that he was the one who was laughing.

To say I was surprised was an understatement.

"You know Hinata, for someone nice like you, telling me I am not handsome wounds me" he said jokingly, but with his trademark smirk.

I stared at him then started to giggle, and then I smiled at him. I never saw this side of Sasuke, now I kinda feel happy that he was laughing there with me.

Okay now Hinata, come one let's pack up so we can continue our journey to Suna" he said suddenly, but what surprised me was that he was smiling at me.

"S-sure, Sasuke…" I said still staring at him; he turned away so I took it as a chance to stand up.

We went out of the tent and started to pack up all our things and by the time the sun was up we were already near the border and we can see the desert.

"Gaara, I'll be there soon" I thought looking at the horizon where I know Gaara is waiting for me. I hope you understand me, when I'll tell you everything, I thought hoping that everything will turn out to be okay in the end.

END of CHAPTER 7

Waaa. Thank you for anyone who waited patiently for this chaper.:3

I hope this chapter was okay for all of you guys, I will try my best to update sooner, so that you'll still be interested in reading my story.:)

Sorry for any misspelled words & wrong grammars and also for some OOCness.:3

Thank you.

Please Read & Review.:3


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to all! :)

Here's Chapter 8 of Everything to me.

Hope you guys like it. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does (Lucky him)

-xoxoxox-

Previously:

_We went out of the tent and started to pack up all our things and by the time the sun was up we were already near the border and we can see the desert._

_"Gaara, I'll be there soon" I thought looking at the horizon where I know Gaara is waiting for me. I hope you understand me, when I'll tell you everything, I thought hoping that everything will turn out to be okay in the end._

-xoxoxox-

**CHAPTER 8**

**-x In Konoha x-**

"Tsunade-sama, councilman Miko has asked for a meeting, all the councilmen are now waiting for you in the conference room" Shizune reported.

"Alright Shizune, I'll be there" the Hokage answered.

The Hokage stood up and walked to the conference room, everyone fell silent the moment she entered.

"Why did you ask for this meeting councilman Miko?" the Hokage asked as she sat down

"It has come to our attention that you have put Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata on a mission together to Suna" Councilman Miko said.

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the councilman

"Yes, that is correct" Tsunade answered

"Do you know the danger of putting those two together?" Another councilman asked.

"I believe those two are ninjas capable of protecting themselves" the Hokage said glaring at the councilman

"That is not the point Tsunade, you are aware of the Uchiha's past are you not?"

Tsunade stood up from her chair "Yes! I am aware of it, and if you think that Sasuke will still betray Konoha then you have not been following his work or were you not aware of what he has done for this village since he came back? Tsunade answered angrily.

"We are fully aware and informed of what the Uchiha is doing for Konoha. Yes, we still have our doubts about his loyalty but, what we are trying to say is that those two would be in danger, first and foremost because they have their kekkai genkai and many other ninjas would want to have those eyes and secondly Sasuke, even before he came back to Konoha has gathered quite a few enemies and for him being teamed up with Hyuuga Hinata would undeniably put her in danger. Hyuuga Hinata is a asset of this Village Tsunade, for she will be marrying the Prince, and his Highness wouldn't be happy knowing that she is hurt because he personally wanted her as his wife." Councilman Miko explained.

Tsunade sighed and sat back

"I will not disagree that Hinata is in danger while being with Sasuke but… I assure you that he will keep his enemies at bay and I know that he would protect her because he fully knows that Hyuuga Hinata is not involved in any of his quarrels. He will protect her!" Tsunade said with authority evident in her voice.

"Very well Tsunade, if that's what you say, we will hold on to your word." Miko said as all the councilman stood up and bowed at her.

Tsunade nodded as all the councilmen left.

"Are you sure Tsunde-sama… a-about Sasuke protecting Hinata? Shizune asked nervously.

"I am sure. He will try to protect her… but I hope it won't get to that point" Tsunade sighed as she and Shizune left the room.

-x at Suna x-

"We are here" Hinata said breathlessly while looking at the large sand walls of Suna.

"Hn" Sasuke answered while walking beside the Hyuuga.

They have been running through the desert for the whole morning and they only slowed down as they neared Suna.

As they were walking towards the huge gate, they saw a petite kunoichi with brown hair, who turned around and looked at them.

"Hinata-sama!" the girl beamed and run towards them.

"Matsuri" Hinata said smiling at the girl.

"Hinata-sama, it's nice to see you again! You just missed your father, he went back to Konoha yesterday" she said then glanced at the person beside Hinata.

"Oh! I deeply am sorry Uchiha-san!" the girl apologized realizing she forgot Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke answered nonchalantly

"Well then if you would follow me, registration is this way. Then I will be informing the Kazekage of your arrival." The two ninjas nodded and followed Matsuri.

They were brought into the lounge of the Kazekage Mansion.

"Please wait here" Matsuri said with a smile and bowed at Sasuke and Hinata.

The Uchiha and the Hyuuga sat opposite each other and fell silent.

"It hasn't change much here" Hinata suddenly said wanting to start a conversation.

"Hn, have you been here for long?" Sasuke asked

"Only two years, but it was long enough for me to love this place. From the outside it might look barren and dry, but you'll discover its beauty when you are able to come inside and truly see Suna" the girl said with a warm smile, looking around her.

"Hn" was the only reply from the Uchiha.

Hinata giggled.

"What is so funny?" Sasuke asked with a scowl

"W-well… n-nothing really. I-It's just I thought that y-you say 'Hn' too much. For the past two days, t-that was the only answer y-you gave me, is everything okay?" the Hyuuga asked showing concern.

"Yes." Sasuke answered and looked away

"I-If y-you say so, b-but please talk to me if y-you need anything." Hinata said still looking at Sasuke.

-x with Gaara x—

The council meeting was taking time, these councilmen were only concerned about their safety in this summit, but the Kazekage will not let his council dictate him.

As he was lost in thought a knock sounded in the conference room.

"Enter" Gaara announced

Matsuri came in and bowed to the Kazekage and the councilmen

"The representatives of Konohagakure, Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke has arrived Kazekage –sama"

"Please tell them I will be with them shortly" the Kazekage said.

The Kunoichi straightened and nodded then left.

'I just hope this meeting finishes soon, so I can see her' the young Kazekage thought to himself.

-xx at the lounge xx—

Hinata was taking a book from the shelf and she glanced at Sasuke, she can see that the Uchiha was pretty much irritated, but he's trying not to show it. 3 hours have passed since Matsuri told them that the Kazekage would meet them, but it seem that the Kage was stuck at a meeting, but Sasuke is not a very patient person.

"A-ano, Sasuke" she stuttered.

The Uchiha looked at her with a questioning look.

"E-etou, you can go rest for a while in your room, since Matsuri gave our rooms earlier, I'll wait for the Kazekage" the Hyuuga said.

"I have a scroll to give him from the Hokage… and doesn't the Kazekage know how rude it is to keep his guests waiting." Sasuke answered stoically.

"A-ah, the Kazekage is a busy man Sasuke. I am sure that he did not intend to keep us waiting , he is also a man who is very conscious of time, and as for the scroll, I'll call for you when he's here" Hinata said smiling at Sasuke.

"Hn. Okay then." Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

Hinata sighed and walked towards the garden. She loved flowers, and it is a surprise that the village in the sand has one of the most beautiful plants and flowers in all of the Shinobi villages.

As she was strolling around, she noticed that it was already dark.

"I forgot that the nights here are quite very cold" Hinata said as she hugged herself feeling cold.

She was preparing to leave and go back to the lounge when someone grabbed her arm and turned her around; she was prepared to attack but stopped immediately as she recognized the person's voice that called her.

"Hinata" a calm voice called.

Hinata looked up to the person who was holding her arm and was met with dark cerulean eyes

She smiled as she said the name of the person in front of her…

"Gaara" I blushed as I drank in his beautiful features. Those eyes, his red hair that was pleasantly disarrayed…

"We meet again Hinata" Gaara whispered enclosing Hinata in his arms.

-xx-

So what do you guys say? :)

I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Thank you.

And also for the people who favorite and put this story on their alert list, I really appreciate it.

I apologize for any wrong grammar and misspelled words.

THANK YOU.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW.

And hope this story is to your liking.

If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note:

GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIII! /

It has been a long time (really long time) since I updated this fanfic, I was quite lost and didn't know how to proceed with the story and didn't have much time in between school to write. But when I re-visited this, I found the urge to write again. Though I'm still at a loss of how to proceed with this, I kinda have an idea… So I will start from there.

I won't write a long excuse on why I haven't updated in so long, so I will start with the story now.

I do hope you like it. Any comments, reviews and suggestions will be highly appreciated.

Thank you.

~hiinata

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Previously:**_

_She was preparing to leave and go back to the lounge when someone grabbed her arm and turned her around; she was prepared to attack but stopped immediately as she recognized the person's voice that called her._

_"Hinata" a calm voice called._

_Hinata looked up to the person who was holding her arm and was met with dark cerulean eyes_

_She smiled as she said the name of the person in front of her…_

_"Gaara" she blushed as she drank in his beautiful features. Those eyes, his red hair that was pleasantly disarrayed…_

_"We meet again Hinata" Gaara whispered enclosing Hinata in his arms._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As the feeling of shock left Hinata, she smiled as she hugged her close friend back. It has been quite some time since she saw him.

"Gaara it is nice to see you!" Hinata said as Gaara pulled away at arm's length and looked at her and gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Your hair has gotten longer" he randomly commented as he took a few strands of Hinata's hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Hinata giggled "I leave it to you to notice the simplest of things"

Gaara smiled. He loved it when he hears Hinata giggle or see her smile, but then right now, he felt that something was off. Hinata did smile and giggle but it didn't quite reach her lavender eyes… she looked quite tired and scared.

He led her to a bench near them and they both sat. Hinata looked quite wistful as she was looking at the sky as they sat.

She thought about how she would tell Gaara of her present dilemma, she was sure that Gaara would understand her sentiment, but she also knows that he would probably be upset, and she never wants to upset him or any of her friends. Gaara was a special friend for her because he once saved her life.

Gaara's question broke Hinata out of her thoughts

"What are you thinking about Hinata?"

Hinata turned to Gaara and smiled. "I was just thinking of the time you saved my life.

"Ah. I also remember that day quite clearly" Gaara replied.

"It was the time we truly became friends" Hinata said more like a whisper but Gaara heard it.

The young Kazekage looked at the girl beside him, she might look fragile, but she is one of the strongest kunoichi he knows. Any person that would underestimate her would make the biggest mistake of their lives… But looking at her right now, the Kazekage felt the sadness radiating from her, she never saw how truly precious and valuable she is and she has always been selfless and put other lives and happiness before hers, and it made him want to protect her more.

"Gaara?" Hinata called to him.

"Hm? What is it?

Hinata knew that Gaara was looking at her, and she knew that Gaara felt that something was wrong… but what she liked was the he never pried or pushed her to tell him about it… he waited for her to tell him when she was ready and that was one thing she truly liked about her friend.

"One of the reasons why I came here was that, I have to tell you something… and I want … I need you to understand and listen to my side well"

"I'm listening Hinata… What is it?"

Hinata looked at Gaara with sudden panic growing in her eyes " E-etou…" Hinata wasn't able to finish her sentence when someone interrupted what she was about to say…

"If it isn't the Kazekage" the person said as it was walking toward the Hyuuga heiress and the Kazekage.

The Kazekage and Hinata stood up as the person got near and came into view.

"Sasuke-san" Hinata exclaimed. "E-etou.. I thought you went to your room already"

"Tsk." muttered Sasuke without even looking at Hinata. "You know it isn't so polite to keep your guests waiting".

"Sasuke-san! The Kazekage is a very busy man, he was needed in an important meeting." Hinata explained. But Sasuke ignored her and continued glaring at the Kazekage. Gaara returned the glare with equal ferocity until an anbu arrived beside the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama…" the anbu started bowing … the Raikage has arrived personally for this summit and he wishes to see you now.

"Tell him I will be with him in a while" Gaara said looking at Hinata "I am still in a middle of an important conversation

Hinata panicked and started telling Gaara to attend the meeting with the Raikage "Gaara, our conversation can wait after the summit you don't have to worry"

The Kazekage looked into the Hyuuga's eyes and nodded. "We will talk about it soon"

Hinata nodded and smiled at the Kazekage "We will" and with a blink of an eye the Kazekage was gone with the anbu.

Hinata looked tentatively at Sasuke "How much have you heard Sasuke-san?"

"There wasn't anything to listen to, cause you haven't told him anything yet"

"You see I am just afraid I will upset him"

"It's none of my business Hyuuga. You tell people what you wish to tell them. But in my opinion if he is truly your friend he will support your decision" Sasuke said and walked away.

Hinata's eyes widen with the Uchiha's speech. She have never heard him speak a lot since they left the forest.

'He is right though' the Hyuuga thought. 'I shouldn't be scared of telling him, Gaara is a precious friend that needs to know about it.'

Hinata looked at the Uchiha's back as he was walking away.

'He indeed cares for people more than he shows it, and I do hope he will accept me as his friend' Hinata smiled as she followed the Uchiha back to their rooms.

-xx End of Chapter 9 xx—

So what did you guys think?

The chapter was kinda uneventful cause I wanna try to save some action on the next. But I do hope that this wasn't a boring chapter. I apologize for any mistakes in grammar and spelling. I am trying to get used to writing again so I wish this chapter was okay.

Tell me how I can improve more through your reviews or messages, it would really be appreciated.

I will try to update the story more when I can

Thank you for all that supported this story. It means a lot

Have a nice day everyone. :D

~hiinata


End file.
